Charles Xavier (Earth-905)
| Relatives = Cain Marko (step-brother) | Universe = Earth-905 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 900 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = ; formerly blondeCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Enormous Size | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly dictator, leader of the X-Men, soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant; Became the Juggernaut while on an expedition in asia when he came across the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Vince Mielcarek; Ian Akin; Brian Garvey | First = What If? Vol 2 #13 | Last = What If? Vol 2 #13 | HistoryText = When Charles Xavier and Cain Marko were serving military duty in Korea, Cain stumbled upon the ancient temple of Cyttorak. Attempting to grab the ruby inside the temple, Xavier pushed Cain out of the way and accidentally came into contact with the ruby himself. Transformed into a human Juggernaut, Xavier was buried in the resulting cave in. Years later, he managed to dig himself from the caved-in mountain and made his way to the United States, where he found Magneto trying to take over the United Nations. Defeating Magneto, Xavier convinced his Brotherhood to become the X-Men. He then fashioned the X-Men into a police force that protected all mutants, but left humans defenseless. Eventually growing tired of ruling over the humans, some of the X-Men left Xavier and met with Magneto. Magneto convinced them to help him defeat Xavier and the former X-Men led Xavier to Magneto's asteroid base, where they launched him into space. With the Juggernaut defeated, the former X-Men wondered what the future would bring. | Powers = Juggernaut possesses vast psionic powers: Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion: He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: He has the ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: He has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *Psionic Blasts: He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. He also possesses tremendous physical power as the Juggernaut, granted to him by Cytorrak. The Crimson Ruby of Cyttorak has bonded to his soul and altered his being, giving him powers exceeding most of 'Homo Superior', though the ruby is still the root of his power, not genetic evolution. '''Superhuman Strength:' The Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. He is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Charles now has access to his full power and now possesses his full level of stamina. The mystical energies of Cyttorak that empower his musculature generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. After his depowerment, Charles was eventually suseptible to fatigue but could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before it impaired his performance. Superhuman Durability: With access to his full power, Charles's body is now virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. He can withstand massive impact forces, falls from tremendous heights, powerful energy blasts, and extremes of temperature and pressure without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: He can be injured by certain powerful magics. However, Charles possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. Immortality: Now that he has access to his full powers, Charles is functionally immortal. His aging process is completely halted and he is immune to the effects of all toxins, poisons, and diseases. He is also sustained by the mystical energies flowing through his body and has no need to eat, drink, or breathe. Force Field: The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 1 foot in diameter. He uses this force field to heighten his already impressive resistance to injury. Rampant Charge: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace considerably but can't stop him. The only known examples of him being stopped involve mystical powers which are Juggernauts weakness. | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Military Training: Charles served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Juggernaut wears a helmet fashioned from an unknown mystical metal found in the Crimson Cosmos dimension of Cyttorak. The Juggernaut subsequently fashioned a skullcap from scraps of the metal used to construct the helmet. The Juggernaut wears a suit of armor that he could summon around himself at will from the Crimson Cosmos. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Immortals Category:Force Field Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Paralysis Category:Summoning Category:Magic Weakness Category:Self Sustenance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family Category:Magic-Based Mutates